Arthur's blind date
by maryranstadler1
Summary: Arthur goes on a blind date with a lovely Frenchman his brother set him up with


"Do I look alright? Oh please let him not be too late. oh no I have a spot on my tie."

Arthur thought to himself as he worried over and over about every little thing.

He was going on a blind date his brother set him up with.

He was nervous and jittery and, well, sure this guy either wasn't going to show or was going to be very late.

Arthur looked at his watch for the 200th time in the last 20 minutes. his blind date was now 45 minutes late.

Arthur's heart sank as he realized how late he was.

"He's not going to show. I knew it. My brother is an idiot. Sets me up with some stranger, swore to me he'd be "perfect" for me, then the wanker doesn't even show up!

Arthur sighed deeply and took a sip of his tea. A few minutes later, tea finished, he stood to leave, feeling defeated.

He gathered up his coat and hat, preparing to pay for his tea and leave. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go home,sit in his underwear and drink a bottle of something alcoholic while watching tv and feel miserable.

"No one wants to date me! I might as well become a crazy cat person or a hermit or something," he muttered under his breath as he started for the door to pay his tab.

Just as he got to the door a tall blond man hurries in, almost knocking Arthur down.

Arthur huffed and glared at the man.

"Excuse me, sir" he put heavy emphasis on the last work.

The man, breathing heavily, leaned forward and put his hands on his knees.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry I ran you over! I'm late to meet someone my brother set me up on a blind date with. Work was so long and we had a meeting that went on forever, and there was an accident right in front of me in the road and I was stuck there for 20 minutes, I'm so late and he's probably already left. Damn! My brother told me he was very handsome and sweet and kind and now i've missed my chance!" the man cried out in a heavy French accent.

Arthur stopped and stared at the man. Could this be his blind date? He looked at the man closely. Well, he's handsome, I'll give him that. He has

lovely wavy blond hair.

The man looked at Arthur and smiled. Arthur caught his breath and gasped. He's got a very lovely smile. Is this him?

The man looked at Arthur with amusement.

"Sir, are you alright? did I injure you in some way?"

Arthur blushed heavily when he realized he'd been staring.

"Uh, no, I'm fine thank you." Arthur swallowed and looked down at his shoes, then back up at the man and cleared his throat.

"Um,you said you were here for a blind date?"

The man smiled at Arthur sweetly."Oui, I am. I'm looking for an Arthur Kirkland." he smiled again as he looked at Arthur.

"you wouldn't by any chance be him would you?"

Arthur swallowed and blushed again.

"Maybe, what about it?'

The man leaned his head back and laughed.

"Well i certainly hope you are. Aside from being very handsome you are quite witty and very quick with sarcastic answers. I honestly like that very much."

Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, yes, I am Arthur Kirkland actually. You were so late I assumed you weren't going to show and I'd been stood up again."

The man frowned and stepped back.

"Well I'm here now, and I am very sorry I am late. I truly am. As I've said it really wasn't my fault. Can you forgive me?"

The man leaned slightly towards Arthur, and looked at him hopefully.

Arthur blushed, and then smiled slightly.

"Well, it wasn't your fault. All is forgiven. It's just I've been stood up before and i figured this was another time i would be."

The man gasped and took another step back.

"Who, my dear, in their right mind would stand up such a lovely creature as yourself? I am appalled."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Quite a few people, i'm afraid."

The man shook his head.

"Well I am here lovely Arthur, so that will happen no more!"

He held out his arm for Arthur to take, but Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no! I will not take your arm. I don't even know who you are! Just because our brothers set us up doesn't mean I'm moving that fast."

The man laughed lightly, then bowed deeply.

"Lovely Arthur, I am Francis Bonnefoy. your very happy date."

Arthur smiled and uncrossed his arms.

"Well Francis, it is very nice to meet you. Shall we have dinner and talk more?"

Francis patted Arthur's hand as they walked to the table.

"My lovely Arthur, it will be my honor to have dinner with you. I wish to get to know you much better, and find out who these people are that would stand up such a handsome man as you."

They walked back to the table, Francis pulling out Arthur's chair to sit.

Arthur smiled and sat.

"Thank you."

Francis sat across from Arthur.

"Now, my lovely Arthur, tell me all about yourself."


End file.
